Typical roll-out load floors slide along a track between a rearward extended position for loading and unloading, and a forward stowed position for load transport. A locking mechanism maintains the load floor in the stowed position or the extended position, or in another position relative to the track. A typical locking mechanism includes a latch member fixed to one of either the load floor or the track, and a plurality of detent members fixed to the other of the load floor or the track. When the latch member engages one of the detent members, the load floor is in a locked condition with respect to the track. To unlock the load floor, an operator typically disengages the latch member from the detent member, thereby allowing the load floor to slide along the track.